


MOMMY DEAREST

by beckysue_bonner, dd_83701, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 'Boogaloo Boys', Attempted Murder, BLM, Burzek, Conservative 'Push-Back', Counter-Protests, F/M, Murder, Protesters - Freeform, RoWater, Social Justice, Suerra, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/pseuds/dd_83701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Zapata delivers her baby with Reade present to sootheand encourage her, comfort her.  "He's going to do GREATTHINGS one day, our Son." Edgar Reade
Comments: 39
Kudos: 36





	1. NATASHA ZAPATA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Daf161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daf161/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [docmartin51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmartin51/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [di_knoxville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata delivers her baby with Reade present to soothe  
> and encourage her, comfort her. "He's going to do GREAT  
> THINGS one day, our Son." Edgar Reade

"I can't do it, I CAN'T...Reade-TELL ME THEM I CAN'T!"

"You can...almost there...breath, BREATH (and when the OB nods) PUSH, Baby-BIG PUSH!"

"AAAAAOwwwwOWOWGoddddd!" 

The OB, as soothingly as possible, tries to be encouraging from her perch between Tasha's legs.  
"Rest for two minutes, Natasha...Dad, can you give her ice chips, wipe her brow?"

A cold wet towel on her forehead, and a mouthful of ice chips soothes Tasha Zapata's distress somewhat.  
"Why is your son being so obstinate, this is really disrespectful!", she complains. The anesthesia Nurse, Joy  
Brackens, comments "Your son has really wide shoulders, from the scans; your daughter not nearly so much."

"YOU!" Tasha glares at Reade accusingly. Thankfully, he's saved from a response by the OB exhorting Tasha to  
'PUSHPUSHPUSH...OKOK...here's another one: pushthroughpushthrough...ok'

"Just lemme rest, just for a second." The beautiful Latina, soaked with sweat, wracked with pain and at the  
limits of her strength, just wants a respite from this ordeal...when the OB calls, 'OK-last one', she wants to scream  
"YOU FUCKING PUSH"; instead she rallies the last of her strength and gripping Reade's hand so hard she breaks his  
baby finger she executes the last push, and he's... OUT-OH, THANK GOD!!

"Waaaaah, waaaaaah-waaaaaa-waaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Once the umbilical cord is clipped and placed in a sterile container for the couple to take with them (The  
Weller's had made Reade promise not to leave the umbilical with the hospital-see the end notes for why)  
a Nurse hands the bawling newborn over: "Here he is, Dad-all clean and ready to be fed! Congratulations!

Tasha eagerly reaches for her and Reade's Son-the excruciating delivery already fading into memory. Her eyes are full of wonder, gazing at the curly-haired Little Man.

"What a handsome Man!" Dr. Liza Shandler, the OB admires the fruit of her efforts. "What's his name?" 

"Edgar Elias Reade Zapata-EJ" Tasha can't take her eyes off her new charge, suckling contentedly at  
her breast.

This is the definition of LOVE: LOVE:is AN ACT; of SERVICE, DISCIPLINE, RESPECT, LOYALTY, TRUST, COMMITMENT.


	2. VICTORIA HUGHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hughes and Ripley Clans converge on GSM; THE PLAN:  
> be on site to for the birth of Vic and Lucas' baby

Nearly from the moment they arrived Nada Hughes and Jolee Ripley took complete control of Victoria   
(Hughes) Ripley (there wasn't much that her OBGYN Dr. DeLuca could do even if she tried), making circuits of   
the corridors inside and outside, top to bottom...Father Eddard and Brother E.J. (Eddard Jr), E.J.'s fiancee Desere   
Cho, Andrea Herrera (there for her own pre-natal visit), and Maya Bishop...Maya hangs about, hoping for a   
chance to get to plead her case to DeLuca).

Travis Montgomery's 'wellness check' is interrupted by Miranda Bailey-before he can flee, she calls "EPEPEPEP!  
Are you an OB? Any medical training? Birthed a child? I need YOU to verify that my Obsterics Department is up to   
the challenge of doing their jobs?!!-"

Hearing the commotion while exiting her appointment, Any and Carina quickly scurry back inside. "I SEE YOU, Herrera  
and DeLuca!...WHERE'D...WHERE'D HE GO! TRAVIS MONTGOMERY-If you don't get your narrow behind out of my hospital!",  
she shouts at the full-out running firefighter. Stomping away, Miranda doen't eve turn her head to snarl 'And if you plan to  
make time with my OB Attending in a closet somewhere, kindly remember that this is NOT Station 19, Bishop!"

"Ahhhhhhh...HUF, HUF...AAAAHHHH!-ow, ow!"

"OK, RELAX...look at LUCAS, Victoria-listen to him, LOOK AT HIM..."

"OK, OK...I can do it, Right! I'm just so tired...and it REALLY HUUUURTS!"

"I know, I know...C'MON-you're VICTORIA HUGHES- _you stopped BREATHING, remember?!_

"Yeah, I did; I did that...OK...just wait"...

Calmly, Carina calls "Get Ready, Victoria, we need you to push again...in about 30 seconds...OK, NOW!"

"Aaaaaaaggggghgggh!"

"You can do it- **Sei una leonessa-you are a lioness! **!"****

****

****"AGGGGGHHHHHHHOOOOOOH!"** **

****

****"Yes, once more, one big one-"** **

****

****"Haha-Wahwahwahwahawuh...waaaaah!"** **

****

****"HELLO, handsome! Va bene ora va bene! You are alright now, yes, yes...Nurse, please-"** **

****

****"Oh, Lucas: look at him...** **

****

****Lucas Ripley, teary and with his chest hitching manages to say "I'm looking"...** **


	3. ANDREA HERRERA-ROBERT SULLIVAN/"MARINA"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spice mixed in with humour, when Andy Herrera tells best friend Maya  
> Bishop that she's pregnant (Maya is otherwise engaged at the time)...

After she breaks the news to her husband (Robert Sullivan), newly-minted Captain Andrea Herrera waits anxiously for his  
response (her mind is DIVIDED-it swirls with competing emotions: joy, fear, uncertainty)-JOY springs to the fore when Sullivan  
whoops happily and sweeps her off of her feet. "This is GOOD, isn't it my Love?" she grins.

"The BEST! They decide that each of them can tell one other person (when to announce to the team and the department to be  
decided later). Robert's confidante is RIPLEY, and his wife's is her best friend. As they have a date to spar in the next hour  
anyway, why not tell him in person? Andy grabs her phone and scrolls to 'speed dial 4'...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carina DeLuca finishes lubricating a string of ten anal beads: follows up by started caressing her curvy blonde lover's fulsume  
buttocks. "Relax, focus all of your attention on your sphincter, My Baby...OPEN YOURSELF, yes, like that...here we are-deep breath"  
and she slips a greased fore-finger into the fire captain's slit, touch stroking the labia and clit. Maya gasps, then sighs: the stimulation  
of Carina's expert digits is sheer heaven. Just as her vagina begins moistening, she gasps again when the beauteous OBGYN's tongue  
playfully swirls around her anus and perineum. Carina's licking and slurping on her rosebud has Maya groaning her praises until:

 _Under the waterfall, waterfall-We could be hidin'-Makin' it wonderful, wonderful-Toein' the line, yeah-We could_  
_dive within This endless rain_ ... (Maya's ringtone)...

" **MAYA BISHOP! IF YOU ANSWER THAT...oh...oh my-it's ANDY** !

"Maya Bishop! "

(panting) "Really busy here!"

"I'm PREGNANT-and before you ask, I've taken THREE HOME TESTS, so...yeah!"

"Oooo! (Carina pops two of the beads home, and Maya jerks in response) "Um...umm...this is good news or bad news?"

"We both want children, so it's good in that respect...I don't know my... everything's a blur right now..."

When Maya howls like a she-wolf, Any says "Oh, SHIT-I'm interrupting-Sorry, Sorry! I'll call Carina tomorrow, or whenever, BYE!!"

-continued-


	4. VICTORIA HUGHES AND LUCAS RIPLEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'You gain strength courage and confidence in any_   
>  _experience in which you stop and look fear in the face'_
> 
> Eleanor Roosevelt
> 
> A terrible tragedy (in AU) robs retired Seattle Police Chief and wife Victoria  
> Hughes of their eldest son and very nearly his younger brother to criminal  
> home-grown terrorists 'boogaloo boys'-best known for cowardly attacks  
> against People Of Color (typically multiple BB against many fewer POC.)

"On August 29th, 2020 my sons-Clint and Victor Ripley-were shot by masked thugs now identified as  
members of the so called 'boogaloo' terrorist group as they waited for a traffic signal to change on Hawthorne  
Blvd in Portland Oregon. Clinton John, our older son is dead, and his brother...SORRY...Victor John is in hospital  
Portland Memorial's intensive care unit. The out-pouring of support from the Mayor's offices, the Fire Departments  
of Portland and Seattle, and the friends of families of Victoria and myself are overwhelming. What we don't need are  
'thoughts and prayers' from mealy-mouthed politicians who enable these cowardly, racist punks and pander to the  
gun lobby, and we out-right REJECT the narrative peddled by certain agenda-driven television pundits that our precious  
boys somehow brought this cowardly shooting upon themselves, going so far as to question what two men of color were  
doing at that intersection at that time of night. They have NO OBLIGATION TO verify why they are anywhere in this nation  
at whatever time of day or night that they choose!" (this last delivered as a shout; Victoria Hughes takes his upper arm,  
calming him, reminding him that TV cameras are rolling)...he nods, recovers his composure).

"Here are the FACTS, idiots-I apologize, I-I need a moment please...CJ was on his way home after his final tour of duty, a  
combat tour in Afghanistan; his brother had flown up to drive home with him. Unarmed, VJ...he..."

Victoria takes up the narrative from there: "VJ didn't hesitate to... engage with with the cowards who murdered his brother,  
who shot CJ FROM BEHIND, might I add-unarmed himself...I was asked why he would do that, and I said 'Because there were  
only 17 months between them; they were like twins'...even now Little Vic is inconsolable. All that we want is for law enforcement  
took quickly identify and arrest those responsible, and for pundits of whichever political bent: don't speculate about my sons, of  
which you KNOW NOTHING. My sons were both active in social justice, though not involved in the protests taking place blocks  
away-that narrative is a disgusting and despicable attempt to somehow justify what happened...to justify the unjustifiable.  
Again, thank you to CJ's military comrades, his friends and teammates at WSU, and here where my boys grew up. Thank you to  
our good friend, Seattle Mayor Chief Robert Sullivan, Fire Chief Jack Gibson, and Police Chief Tanner for all of their assistance  
and support...People Of SEATTLE: you have been our home, our family for so long: THANK YOU SO MUCH. No questions, please. C'mon, Lucas...c'mon baby, let's go"...

Sully and his wife Andrea Herrera are there to drive them home. Ryan Tanner provided a police escort to clear the way.

"Whatever you need , Rip", Sully says quietly, from the front seat.

"ANYTHING", Andrea adds. "Marco and Marlena are at the, the hospital with Little Vic...Niño flies in at 10; he's going directly  
to the hospital from the airport. Chief, Victoria..I can't stop crying..."

"You too have been our rock. The boys love you so much; CJ loved you like family.

Canted sideways on the passenger side of the front seat, Andy says to both Ripleys "And we love them. We love CJ still."

Lucas speaks for the first time in over an hour: "I can't look at him. I can't see my boy between life and death; all of those, those TUBES...tubes..."

'It's OK, Brother. We'll all go in the morning, to see him."

"Yeah. Good."

There's plenty of food at Robert and Andy's (the Ripley's can't bear to stay at their home, with memories of their sons  
filling it). Sisters Jen and Andrea, along with their familes, are already there entertaining family, the many guests and well-  
(his sister Pippa's flight was delayed, his aprents are there, though).

Out of nowhere, Jen son blurts "Remember that time we tried to cook some lizards, and set that vacant house on fire?!"

Lucas corrected her: "We tricked Drea into getting some kighter fluid from Dad's stash!"

"Riiight-Dad shit WHEELBARROWS over that! It was a vacant house; the owners ran out of money or something"...

Barking a laugh, Sully joins in. "We found an old cheapo barbeque grill in what was gonna be the basement, had used  
charcoal still in it...and whatchu mean 'WE' White Woman? YOU sent Drea for the lighter fluid and matches!"

"Anyway-a match was thrown, and the grill flares up..."

To the assembled group, Lucas breaks in to set the record straight: "JEN threw a match after soaking the damn charcoal  
way more than necessary-it flared up, scaring her, and she knocked it over...the wood was so dry, before we knew  
it one side was a sheet of fire"...

"So we 'burn' outta there; the neighborhood I will _news reporter aka fucking busybody_ , Mrs Betts has  
already called Mrs. Ripley, my Mom, and Claire's Mom before we were even halfway up the street so there's no way  
out after that", said Robert.

Smiling at the memory Jen says, "The kicking you gave us Dad! It's funny now, not so much then."

Deapan, Mr Ripley says simply 'That bill from the fire department was $3,500!"

"Luke, Victoria... I gotta do something; tell me what to do, Man-please...Vic?," Sullivan begs.

Their eyes meet and lock, breifly, first, husband, then wife. "I understand", he says.


	5. ANNALISE VILLA AND BEAUMONT ROSEWOOD JR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A big part of love is consistent performance. We can say that happiness is indirectly  
> proportional to love. We can't BUY IT, it has to be created."
> 
> Donna Rosewood
> 
> 👶🏻👶🏻

"You make me so incredibly happy, Rosie. I tried so hard not to love again, after Eddie, and YOU...have been so  
relentless, so wonderfully supporting-you broke down my resistances, and now we have these twins, these DELIGHTS  
OF MY EXISTENCE...

I love you with complete dedication, and passion; _fearlessly_ -the way that you love me. Thank you, 'Daddy'...  
this is what I've wanted; my endgame if you will. I'm so grateful, so grateful to have met you."

Rosewood actually wipes his eyes, overcome with emotion. "I saw something in you that first week that we worked together.  
You understood that value of or FRIENDSHIP had a ensure a more lasting romance if that were to come. I wanted things to progress  
more quickly; of course, as happens often, you were wiser than I. We created happiness for ourselves, through hard work and desire.  
'Love is not a relationship between nations. It is a condition of mind brought about by serenity of soul. Love is not merely the absence  
of war. It is also a state of peace. Lasting love can come only to lovely people.' Sanders MacDonald, your 'Mother In Law's' father.

"Wise man", Annalise grins, gently tugging 'Daisiita' little hand away (crawling toward the voice of her father) from her device  
"'Staadd!" the little girl shrills; her twin yells "Bee-a...dapp!"


	6. VANESSA ROJAS AND KEVIN ATWATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Ruzek and Kim (first to coin the term 'Burzek') for their  
> own relationship have dubbed the pairing of Vanessa Rojas and  
> Kevin Atwater 'RoWater' and it's catching on.

"Shiiit; SHIT!" Atwater attempts to back out of Vanessa Rojas' tightening clasp on his buried penis,  
and is shockingly thwarted when her strong legs lock around him, so that he has no choice except to  
'sneeze' inside her..."It's OK, it's OK", she whispered into his ear. "Don't worryi wanted this-just like  
this." (the one enconter when they lack a condom, both understand that Rojas' birth control is their  
only defense against pregnancy; he does promise to do the 'porno move' move(climax on her stomach) when  
the time comes).

Seven weeks later, rejoining Kev after her undercover assignment with the Armenian mob concludes, sips mineral  
water, barely picking at her food during dinner. "Are you okay, baby? You're not eating, and you were sick this...  
Ohhhh!

Upstairs in the bedroom, Kevin leers at the curvaceous Latina beauty strips for bed.

"Can we still do this?", Atwater asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Is it safe at this stage?"

Rojas laughs merrily. 'You MEN...even if I said 'no' you'd still want to! YES, it's safe."

"Attention, Junior-you're about to get your head bumped!"

After, she watches doze, in love for the second time in her life. Kevin Atwater makes her feel SAFE, WANTED, and  
most of all LOVED. 'RoWater'...that is the nickname she and Kevin have been assigned by Ruzek and Burgess; she finds it  
hilarious, and so does Kevin. After a single, semi-loud snore, he opens his eyes. "That's how I see us, you know", her large,  
dark eyes bore into his."

"Inseparable." Over time, he has develpoed the knack of finishing her thoughts.


End file.
